Alright Soldier!
by kaizer20
Summary: Four girls. Two heads. A story about rebellion and how a tame lion can snap.


Alright Soldier!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"May the toughest woman win!"

~Lieutenant

* * *

><p>It was a rainy afternoon as the Von Military Academy conducted their drill exercises and tests for the Astraea Hill students.<p>

"Alright, soldiers, get your asses up in this platform or you're going to eat dirt for dinner!" Lieutenant Cobalt ordered as the girls ran to the platform.

"Now!" she paused and then yelled once more "What is the shit hole code for becoming a Von soldier?"

The girls replied with vigor and strength "Loyal Servants!"

"That's right..." Lieutenant Cobalt paused and yelled "now get your asses running for a five mile drill course!"

The girls started running the course and the Lieutenant noticed that there were a few soldiers who were yet to be tired even though they already ran for two miles of the whole drill course.

"You're quite an athlete, Kaname." a noir haired girl spoke to the azure haired beast.

"Same to you, Nanto." Kaname smirked her cool smirk as the girls continued to run.

"Speaking of athlete; Chikaru sure is destroying the track." spoke Yaya as the two girls saw that the other noir haired girl was running first in line and didn't even break her concentration.

"Do you want to catch up with me?" Chikaru, who mysteriously heard their conversation, teased the two girls as they both started speeding up.

"Well, well..." Colonel Ash said as they saw the three ladies "looks like we've got some competition here."

"Indeed we have." Lieutenant Cobalt replied with a cool tone of her husky voice as the two heads were riding a military golf cart.

Shion was panting heavily as she had a hard time running in such a rainy weather and yelled from behind with a cursing word "Why the fuck were we sent to this military academy?"

"You sure are slow, Shion." Kaname commented with a sly smirk as she slowed her pace, so that she's pacing with Shion.

"I hate to agree with Shion, but we **HAVE** been running three miles already." Yaya articulated as she began to pant.

"Oh my, looks like Yaya is getting rusty, coming from my former teammate, that is." Chikaru teased as she also slowed her pace and now, the four girls were running together.

"Shut the fuck up, Chikaru; even though I quit, I'm not that bad." Yaya retorted as she playfully hit Chikaru's arm.

"Will you two stop with the **PDA** already and just get your asses running." Kaname joined in the conversation as she too was panting heavily with each step that passed.

"I told ya, Chikaru." Shion alleged as she began to slow down.

"Hey, Shion!" Yaya yelled as she noticed that the woman was almost going to trip herself and fell on the muddy floor.

"Hey, hey, do I smell quiters?" Lieutenant Cobalt yelled as the girls stopped into a halt.

Chikaru, who was usually calm and collected, got her red string snapped because when she saw the strictness of her Lieutenant. "Why don't **YOU** get your ass here and help us?"

Lieutenant Cobalt was stunned while Colonel Ash just giggled her cute giggle. "Why you little son of a-!" she was cut off by Kaname.

"What? A bitch? Why don't you look at your dog face, **LIEUTENANT**?" Kaname rebuked with a cool tone as she saw her head be silent.

Colonel Ash stepped in and said "I guess it's time for you to be deported back to Japan, right? You're task here in Germany is done."

"Understood." Yaya fought herself from replying with a smile tone, but she still kept her toothy grin.

That was it, the four girls were soon deported back to Japan with Colonel Ash being affectionate of Chikaru and Lieutenant Cobalt smirking with the girls' attitudes because they were the only girls who had the guts to actually try fight her guts and it amused her to no end at the girls' vigor and enigmatic smiles that they can easily disguise with just a few movements.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, Lol is here!**

**Actually, since I came back for just two days, I'm trying my best here to write as many one-shots I can before I go back to**  
><strong>school, so I'm just going to wait for reviews.<strong>

**This is my last story for a while, but I'll be back... hopefully.**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


End file.
